The Jawa Jedi Knight and His Mandalorian Sister
by Monroe Happens
Summary: The Jawa is a Jedi. Mirta still cannot get over it. It's almost funny. She finishes binding the unconscious quarry, and laughs. It's ridiculous. What would her grandpapa say? Would he even believe her?
1. Hello, brother

**Akial** is actually a character from a Star Wars RPG campaign called Paarty on! He's a Jawa Jedi Knight that specializes in the force and ways to utilize it, and he is also a diplomat for the council and seeks out peacekeeping solutions.

**Mirta** is also from Legends and is the granddaughter of Boba Fett. She's a bounty hunter, because, Fett Clan

**Mission Vao is** from the KOTOR video game.

I'm screwing with timelines, but only because I dislike having to use OCs as main ones . So in this story, Mission. Akial, and Mirta all exist in the same time, which is about 30 years after ROTJ

I got this story idea from one of the Star Wars comics where a Jawa adopts itself into a new "clan," after his was killed by the Empire, and also, a Jawa Jedi Knight turned Mando Bounty Hunter is endlessly fascinating to me. Just me? You know how things work, I own my debt, Count Micky owns our childhood/star wars/happiness/'cannon'/and everyone belongs to whomever owns and/or created them!

* * *

"Well, that's different"

Mirta slapped the side of her helmet and checked her scans. Yup. Awake. That totally just happened.

She replays the previous scene in her mind over and over.

Two Trandoshans walk into the cantina and stop as soon as they spot the anomaly, the lone Jawa sitting and drinking at the bar. They wasted little time and approached the small creature.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One pokes the Jawa's shoulder. The Jawa must grab a hold of the bar's edge in front of him to steady himself. The second Trandoshan slaps his friend playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey, what's that word they shout? Oh, I remember. Utinni! Utinni!" He walks behind the Jawa and pushes him forward several times. Both Trandoshans laugh. It's a terrible rough sound, like sand in the ears.

The Jawa moves fast. He slips from the stool. In a quick movement that Mirta cannot quite make out, both thugs are thrown backwards by an unseen force.

_Oh, you are kidding me._

The Jawa is in a crouched defensive position, its lightsaber engaged, its golden blade glowing and buzzing. Several patrons share their thoughts.

"What the hell?"

"Way to go little guy!"

"That's a _thing_?!"

(That escalated quickly)

The Jawa Jedi does not respond or react to the comments. He is waiting, watching. The Trandoshans are back on their feet now, fight mode activated. They have pride to collect. They rush forward.

"Good, a new color to add to the collection." One sneers. His awful laughter burns Mirta's ears.

Blasters out and ready, the Jawa stands his ground. The Jawa is agile, acrobatic, and swift. The Jawa leaps up and swings the blade forward before he lands behind the two. A Trandoshan arm falls to the ground.

The second Trandoshan lets out a horrible piercing war cry. He is thrown backwards by an unseen explosion. The Jawa Jedi is careful, no bystanders are caught in his wake. The Jawa waits a moment before he depowers his saber. He relaxes and turns his back.

The first Trandoshan has another arm left. He raises his blaster . . .

Mirta does not think or blink. She's on her feet. Two shots to the back of the head for good measure. The Jawa turns. He looks at the dead Trandoshan and then to Mirta.

He brings both of his palms together and bows.

"Uh, you're welcome."

Mirta holsters her weapon, she walks toward and grabs the shoulder of the unconscious Trandoshan.

Mirta is low on credits and needed this job to go well. Both thugs were wanted alive. Well, she can still collect a lower fee, and the Jedi is the one who made her do it anyway.

_The Jawa is a Jedi. _

Mirta still cannot get over it. It's almost funny. Mirta finishes binding the unconscious quarry, and laughs. It's ridiculous. What would her grandpapa say? Would he even believe her?

Mirta's mando senses tingled. She reaches for Karra and turns around, ready for action.

The Jawa.

"Hello."

He waves. Mirta fires on instinct. The blaster is ripped from her hands and she feels something powerful and invisible hold her body in place.

"Gar ad be a—"

He bends down, not taking his eyes off her, places the blaster on the ground and stands up straight. With his other hand he motions to his throat and makes a sharp, curt vertical motion. He taps his throat and touches his face and makes gesture.

"You can't talk."

He shakes his head solemnly. His shoulders drop. This fact despairs him.

"Can you sign?"

He nods.

"I know it too."

He looks to her and then to his hand holding her at bay.

"You have my blaster." She reminds him.

He doesn't relax his hold.

"I won't attack you. I promise."

He lowers his hand slowly.

Mirta sits down on the ground and beckons for him to come forward and he does.

_(So, what's your story?)_

He exhales and bows his head.

_Everyone is dead. Akial got there too late. The smell is overwhelming. The stench of death is choking. It comes easily through the dark fabric protecting his face. Whomever, whatever did this just left them to rot._

_The bodies. His friends. His clan. They were charred. They were not recognizable as people. Some were still smoking, smoldering._

_Five minutes._

_He promised her._

_He told her it would be okay. That he would make it okay. He checked everyone. **Everyone**. Someone had to be alive._

_In the back. Hope swelled in his heart as he ran to where he saw movement._

_**Someone lived! Someone is**_

_His heart deflated and he felt sick and cold._

_Rodents. They had wasted no time. The creatures crawled, pushed, gnawed, and tore off bits of flesh. Akial lashes out in horror and disgusts. The creatures scatter._

_Savage creatures._

_**This is their nature. They need to survive, to eat too.**_

_Akial looks around him. He is in the land of the dead._

_**This is my fault.**_

_In all his grief he does not hear them come. He does hear their weapon. He sees a flicker of a shadow. He looks up. Everything turns white._

**_(What happened next)_**

_Akial wakes up. The room is too bright for him to focus, to keep his eyes open._

"_What are we going to do with the Jawa? He could know something. He could talk. People speak Jawa."_

"_Don't worry, I'll take care of that."_

The Jawa concludes his tale. Mirta gets the sense he does not like repeating or remembering those events. She can't blame him, someone violating your body, removing your ability to speak, to communicate. That's what monsters do and there are far too many of those in this world.

"I'm sorry about your friends." Mirta means it. She knows what it was like to lose and the pain that comes with it.

_(They were my clan. My family.)_

"I understand. I lost both of my parents."

_(You saved my life.)_

"I know, I was there."

_(You are my clan now.)_

The Jawa removes a blade from his belt, slices the palm of his hand and then grabs Mirta's wrist, intending to perform a similar action. Mirta frees herself.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

_(My blood is your blood is our blood.)_

Mirta hesitates. She looks at the Jawa's blade.

"Ask first."

_(Please?)_

Mirta sighs. She looks at her hand, turns it over and opens and offers it to the Jawa. He wastes no time in grabbing it, brings the blade across her skin. He raises his bleeding hand over hers and drops of blood mix with hers. He then grabs hold of her hand and their fingers interlock. He squeezes and she matches.

"The Mandalorians have an adoption process too. It doesn't really apply here though. Ah, screw it. Ni kar'taylir gar sa Ner vod bal tal. I know you as my brother and blood."

The Jawa moves his hand away slightly and then spits on her palm before squeezing it again.

"I thought I saved my spit and blood for my wedding night."

The Jawa shake s his bobs his head and body and covers his hands over his face to mimic laughter.

_(My name is Akial)_

_(Hello Akial. It's very, very nice to meet you, brother.)_


	2. Chapter Seventeen

Mirta yawns and tries to find a comfortable position on the lumpy cot. Mirta had to spend every damn credit she had to purchase this ship and it was worth it. It was hers. Not shared, not borrowed, but hers. She named it Nyx, it reminded her of an old tale, it spoke to her like a whisper of a long-lost friend.

She closes her eyes and wills for sleep and the darkness that accompanies it to overtake her. Marry the nightshade. She felt wakefulness slip away.

Something shifted the cot. Eyes opened, blade at the ready. Akial curled up next to her. He changed from his Jedi grey robes to a dusty white long night shirt. He kept the black fabric on to conceal his face.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her, instead, he hugs the lumpy pillow and snuggles

Maybe they sleep together in groups like pack animals?

Mirta waits a few moments. The Jawa makes a sound that Mirta supposed could be snoring. Mirta rolls onto her back, the blade still in her hands. Just in case.

_His arms are rather furry._

Mirta looks over out of the corner of her eye. Felling brave, she moves her hand closer, and using the tips of her fingers, she gently taps his furry exposed arm, ever so gently and lightly. She quickly removes her hand.

Huh.

Dense. Soft, yet coarse.

_My new brother is hairy as a Wookie._

Mirta laughs but covers her mouth quickly. She turns her head, Akial is still snoring. Mirta closes her eyes.

_I should adopt a Wookie next._

What follows is a strange dream in which Mirta brings Akial and a Wookie brother back home.

"These are my brothers," she says to Ghes.

"How?" He shakes the Wookie's hand, who raises her husband in the air without effort. Akial mimics physical laughter and jumps up and down in excitement.

"Someone's mother's been busy." Novoc Vevut says. He eyes both the Jawa and Wookie. Mirta lunges at Vevut, but he deflects her attack, and she lands on the ground hard.

The impact wakes Mirta. She sits up. Again. BANG. She and Akial are thrown off the cot. The ship has been hit by something.

"We hit something."

Mirta runs to the cockpit, Akial not far behind.

"Do you see anything?" Mirta engages the scans. There is nothing except the expanse of space and darkness in front of them. Mirta turns to face her adopted brother, waiting for his signage.

_(I'm not picking up anything. Passing debris?)_ Akial shrugs. He checks the NAV systems once more.

"Yeah, but we would still see—"

CRASH.

BANG.

BOOM.

Both are knocked from their seats.

"What is that?"

She turns to Akial.

_(Faulty computer?)_

"I ran a full diagnostic scan before I left."

Akial jumps to his feet and back to the co-pilot seat.

"See if you can find anything. I'll check the damage."

Mirta heads off and Akial beings his work.

"Aaaki, where aare you? Aaaki," a soft voice giggled, Akial tenses. He pauses.

_That cannot be._

"Aaaki, come find meee," her voice is soft and sweet as honey. It touches him in the soft fabric. His body tingles. Her voice did always do things to him.

"Can you see me?" A whisper, soft, seductive.

Akial closes his eyes.

"Can you feel me?"

_This cannot be. She is not here._

The fur on the back of head emits a sharp static charge. Something is behind him. He dares not look. He keeps his eyes tightly shut.

"I'm right," her breath caresses his ears.

"Here," The voice is loud like an explosion. The ship quakes and the power shuts off before restarting.

"Akial, did you find anything?" Mirta returns to the pilot seat.

_(The ship shut off)_

"I know. Maybe there's a storm or something we're not picking up. We'll pass through it soon. Hopefully."

Akial nods. He taps her arm. _(How is the Trandoshan?)_

"No idea. I'll go check." Mirta heads off to the cargo hold, Akial hesitates but follows.

"Safety in numbers." Mirta says in a sing-song voice.

The Trandoshan is not where they had left him.

"That's not a good."

Akial taps her arm,_ (Maybe he's doing it?)_

"Good thinking. We'll split up. Non-lethal takedowns, he's worth nothing dead." Akial nods. He does not want to be alone. Mirta remains rooted to the spot as well.

After a moment, Mirta exhales and tugs at her face and runs her fingers through her hair.

"I'll check the sleeper, you go back up and see if we missed something."

Akial nods and follows the path back to the ladder up.

"Akki." His body tingles. He turns ever so slowly. Her face is illuminated slightly in the shadows.

"This way," she sings, her hands urge him to follow. She starts to slowly fade. He follows her ghost into the dark.

Mirta opens the sleeper. Nope. Nothing. She exhales slowly and sits down on the cot. She closes her eyes and rubs them.

"Is it safe?"

She opens her eyes. No one. She slowly stands.

"Hello? Akial?"

_He can't talk._

Panic sets in. If something does happen to her new brother, unless she sees it, she has no way of knowing. He can't cry out for help. She picks up her pace. She ignores the images of his corpse running through her mind like a skipping holo-horror vid.

_It was stupid to split up._

Mirta leaves the sleeper and follows the path back to where she left Akial. She stops when something in the corner of her eye catches her attention.

Mandalorian armor is placed neatly in the center of the room on the floor. Candles are placed in a circle and are lit. Mirta walks closer. She knows the armor. It was lost with the Mando who wore it. She knows that it cannot be here.

"What is this?" She reaches forward. Something behind falls from the shelf, she turns. Nothing, she looks back to the shrine, but all that remains is bare floor. Mirta slaps her face.

"I'm losing it."

"Probably." Says a rough voice.

Before Mirta can react, something grabs her by the mouth and pulls her into the shadows.

Akial stops. He cannot see her anymore. The room is too bright, he must put a hand in front of his eyes to protect them.

"You promised," says a voice to his left.

"You said we'd dance," says a voice to his right. He looks both ways the best he can, but his vison is compromised.

"I waited," its behind him.

"I waited," Right at his ears, he can feel hot breath.

The light goes out.

The scream brings Akial to his senses. He ducks and turns and hops down the ladder. He can't call out to her. He checks those corners. He can't ask for help.

He finds her on the floor, out cold. He checks for injuries, nothing. No blood. He presses her nose closed. She jolts back to life.

"Hey."

He helps Mirta to her feet.

"Something odd is going on. I don't like it."

(_No_.)

"Have you seen anything—oh never mind."

_(Did you find the Trandoshan?)_

The ship returns to normal power.

"Maybe we left—" Soft music plays in the distance.

Mirta and Akial walk forward as if in a trance. Akial sees her full figure. She dances, twirls, spins. All elegant movement

Her colors are like paint on water. She stops abruptly, she notices him. He can smell her now. She beckons with her hands, pulling him into her embrace.

(_Mission_)

"Come here," her voice was always his favorite melody; He reaches out and their fingertips touch

Everything shakes, rumbles, quakes, and shatters. Hot. Cold. Electricity runs through his veins. He can see its face. White. Skeletal. The Trandoshan lies on the floor behind it. Akial is frozen. The creature grabs onto him and their faces meet.

Akial can feel something being pulled from him.

This is it

He does not resist

Everyone is dead.

His former clan.

His Jedi.

Mission.

_Mirta is alive._

Mirta is alive. He's forgotten about that. Mirta is somewhere out there.

_Mirta is your clan. Your sister._

Akial narrows his eyes. He raises his hand and pushes the vile thing back.

Mirta follows the music. There is a plate on the center of a small metal table. Rations and have been arranged on the plate to form a smile, in front of the plate is a holo-card,

"brikase gota'tuur, Mir'ika." Happy birthday, Mirta.

Mirta stops at the table. Her hands are trembling. She reaches out.

"Do you like it?" The air leaves her lungs. She doesn't dare turn. She covers her mouth with her hand.

"We don't have much, but I think I did alright." Her buir, her papa. His voice. She shakes her head, closes her eyes tightly, and bites her hand to keep herself from screaming.

Arms that cannot be wrap around her.

"Papa."

Tears threaten to break free. Her beloved papa gently caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss you."

She can't keep the flood back. Tears stream down her cheeks. Her eyes and face burn red. It's so very hot here.

"Miss me? I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry."

Her buir chuckles. He wipes the tears from her eyes and kisses the top of her head.

"Sssh. Don't cry, everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"Please." Breathing is becoming increasingly difficult.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The ships normal internal power shuts down. The emergency reserve power activates. The red glow unnerves Mirta. The memory floods her mind and senses. Red lights. Red death. Mirta hates the color red.

"I'll check this out."

"No!" Mirta grabs onto him.

Akial searches the Trandoshan's corpse for a weapon, he finds a blade. The foul unknown creature jumps onto Akial knocking him down, pinning him to the floor. Akial loses the blade in the scuffle.

He reaches out with the force, but creature thrashes out, breaking Akial concentration. Akial tastes his own blood. The creature leans in close, their faces meet once more, and Akial feels his life force being sucked out of him.

Akial concentrates all he can into pulling the blade back into his hand. He wastes no time and stabs it in the neck. He slides out from under it, as it screams and grabs for the blade.

Akial uses the force to knock over boxes and other items at the creature as he runs down the path to the sleeper. He finds what he needs, his lightsaber. He engages the blade and with a sharp jab backwards, he stabs the creature. He twists his weapon and then puts all his strength behind a vertical cut. The creature is sliced in half.

Mirta holds her papa's hands.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

Mirta shakes her head. Her buir laughs softly and touches he hair and cups her face with his hands.

"Buir, don't go."

"I'll be back, I promise." He kisses the top of her head before letting go and steps backwards into the shadows.

"I want to go with you."

_This can't be real._

Mirta holds onto his hand and follows him into the dark.

_I don't care. He's here._

"Been putting off getting maintenance work. It shouldn't be anything too serious."

Mirta nods, she smiles sadly. She knows what's to come. She's counting the seconds. She squeezes his hand.

One.

_We'll die together this time._

Mirta shuts her eyes tight.

Two.

_I'm sorry ba'buir._

She holds her breath.

Three.

_Goodbye._

Mirta feels herself being pulled, pushed, tugged. She opens her eyes, a white skeletal thing falls at her feet, dead.

Akial stands behind the creature, his saber engaged.

They look at each other a long time before either communicates.

"Airlock," Mirta whispers.

Two monsters less later, Mirta and Akial return to the cockpit. Neither want to sleep or attempt it.

"What did you see?" She asks quietly.

_(The one wanted I to marry. I brought her to meet my original clan. They were slaughtered. I brought her to her death.)_

"Oh."

_(You?)_

"My buir, my papa. He died while taking me somewhere I—he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't forced him. He's dead and I'm still here." Mirta looks at her hands. She looks back at Akial.

_(It's not your fault your papa died.)_

"You didn't kill your girlfriend."

(_Thanks_)/"Thanks"

They reach out wordlessly for each other's hand.


	3. Welcome to The Family

_This super genius thought it was a good idea to get a full time job at a hotel's restaurant, so my job is nonexistent at the moment, so guess who has a lot of free time? You know what's getting me through this crisis? Murder-y sloths and the Dusty Jawas._

* * *

Akial likes to dance. He used dance at the Academy to relive himself from stress and even formed dance groups. He won a few competitions and if he allows himself free from modesty, he is damn **_groovy_**, thank you kindly.

Akial dances when mediation is not enough to soothe and clear his mind. His favorite band, The Dusty Jawas, some good dance moves, and enough space to **_get down_,** make for good mental and emotional therapy.

Mirta watches him in silence. She's never seen a Jawa dance before. He pauses. Mirta looks away. He grooves on over, shaking what his Jawa mama gave him, he grabs at her hands and refuses to take her refusal.

"Hey," Akial ignores her protests and moves her arms and leads her along to perform the broken motivator, a popular Jawa groove motion.

"I don't do this," Mirta felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment. Who else is watching? Akial and Mirta are the only ones on the ship, but she still had this odd fear someone could burst in, "there she is! Look at her! A dancing Mandalorian! Disgrace!"

Akial ignores her stiffness, he twirls her around, they dance in circles. Eventually Mirta allows herself to enjoy this moment.

Mirta feels lighter, a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Akial lets go of her hands and dances in his own world. Mirta shakes her hips, her head, and gets lost in the odd music she cannot understand yet it doesn't matter because her body seems to.

Her comm beeps. She dances over, forgetting the irrational fear, the weight of the universe and herself, she answers. Akial is spinning on the floor. Mirta keeps shake, shaking those hips, and those shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

Mirta's world comes down. Her shoulders carry invisible tons and she's been caught. She stiffens, her blood runs cold.

_ba'buir._

Mirta turns off the music and sits down at the pilot seat. Akial stops, curious. He watches her from the ground.

"Nothing. What's up? Need something?" Why is she nervous? She feels out of breath and counts to ten to calm herself. Her legs shake and hit against the console.

"No."

He's avoiding eye contact; his concentration is fixated on cleaning his favorite side arm. Typical grumpy Fett. He makes the call and yet he plays the nonchalant, I'm-ever-so-bored-you're-wasting-**_my_**-time, card.

Mirta's wings have been clipped. She's waiting for his move. Her ba'buir has this way of making her feel so damn stupid and inadequate. She loves him despite himself, and that was its own superpower.

"You look well." It sounded more like an accusation than compliment.

Mirta looked down at herself. Self-conscious mode engaged. She dusted off her shirt and pulled at the hem.

"You look nice as well." Mirta cursed herself inside her mind.

"How's your ship running?"

"Great!"

A pause.

Mirta taps her fingers on the console. The seconds that pass are painful. Why did he call? What's the point of this? He's too practical for nonsense and small talk. He hates both.

"**_Are_** you well?"

He pauses from polishing and turns to face her, even with his helmet on, Mirta can still feel his eyes bore into her.

"I-I've had better days."

"Something go wrong?"

"Yes, but it's fine. I took care of it."

"Your ship disappeared. You didn't exist. There was... concern."

"What?"

"Can you explain that?"

"No."

"Experience anything strange?"

"Is that a serious question? I'm a space traveling bounty hunter."

"Fair enough."

"ba'buir?"

"Yes?"

Mirta leans forward, "I love you too," she switches off her comm before he can deny or affirm. She prefers not knowing anyway.

Akial takes his seat next to her, taps her.

_(Who was that?)_

_"_Our grandpapa."

_(What's he like?)_

"Grumpy stone Ewok."

Akial accepts this. He switches the radio back on. Mirta slips off her seat.

"I'm going to need to be alone for a while." She hangs her head as she follows the path to the sleeper. Akial watches her retreating form. He looks at the radio and shrugs it off. He starts his dance once more.

Mirta curls herself up on the sleeper, she bites her hand and screams She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall. She's not sure how long she's been lying there or how long he stood by her, but she looked up, Akial was there.

(_I'm not okay either)_

"We could dance again."

_(Out of moves.) _ He shrugs. Mirta does not believe him but does not press the issue. She sits up.

"There's one thing we could do."

Mirta's sacred place that only she knows, her little world that only she holds the key to, The Strill Sanctuary. The only one in existence and a place that she found by accident.

"Mirta!" The Keeper strides over and engulfs her into a mighty hug. Mirta forgets herself and allows for such open public affection.

"I'm glad you came; Cake's been missing you."

_(Cake?)_

The Keeper whistles and a very ugly, intimidating six-legged creature with far too much skin, comes running towards them. The Jawa braces for an attack, but instead, Mirta drops to her knees and opens her arms. The Strill wraps its many legs around the humanoid in a mighty hug and licks her face like no tomorrow.

"Oooh, I've missed you too," Mirta manages to say after she gently pushes the creature's head away from its kiss assault.

After several minutes the strill calms down and lays down in front of Mirta. Akial watches in silence.

"You travel with Jawa's now, Gev?" The Keeper pulls a piece of meat from one his many pouches and throws it to the strill to eat.

"You know how Mandos do. He's my brother. This is Akial."

"I bet there's a story."

"Not really."

"Well met, Akial."

Akial bows.

"Eh? What's your game?"

"He's mute."

"Ah."

Cake takes notice of Akial now. Akial stays still. The strill gets up on all six, head low, back hunched, walks forward. Akial holds out a steady hand. The strill sniffs it for a minute. After careful quiet contemplation, Cake comes to a decision. It licks Akial's hand, nuzzles its face into Akial's legs, walks around him and then promptly relives itself.

* * *

Mirta waits outside the door.

"I'm afraid we had to burn his robes, but I did find these in our lost and found." Her friend hands a pile of clothing that included, shorts that would look normal on a child and a shirt that is asking about your amount of male private bits.

"'Got Penis?' Really?" Mirta wants to burn it, but Akial does need something to wear. Her friend shrugs.

"I don't control what's in the bin. You're lucky I found this."

Akial peeks his head out, and Mirta shoves the clothing into him. He closes the doors and it reopens seconds later; the shirt's thrown out. Mirta picks it up and pounds her hand on the closed door.

It opens and Mirta grabs onto her brother.

After a few minutes of silent arguing and wrestling, Akial is clothed. The best part of the ensemble? The large round hat that Cad Bane would be proud of.

"I change my mind. I love this." Mirta says, her affect stoic. Akial disagrees.

_(I can't wear this. It's obscene.)_

"Perhaps the question is meant to be legitimate. The penis is a natural part of many male species. This could be a query on whether one is healthy or an honest question." How Mirta was able to say that straight will always be a wonder to the Jawa.

_(My robes were self-cleaning.)_

"Not enough."

_(We must go to a market then. I can't keep this.)_

"I got a better idea. Let's get back to the ship."

_(Better idea? What does that mean?)_

Mirta ignores him and picks up her pace to the docking bay. Akial follows greatly concerned.

* * *

Mirta had not expected much of a homecoming. She did not expect her grandmama to pounce on her, wrap her arms around her and crush her with the most epic of hugs.

"Thank the gods you're alive," Sintas breathes in her grandbaby. Mirta looks passed her grandmama. Ghes runs into her, joining the hug.

"Oxygen reaching critical mass." She is released. Sintas points the barrel end of her blaster in her face.

"You're getting sloppy, if I were your enemy, you'd be dead." Sintas releases the weapon back to her. She clicks her tongue in disappointment.

"Love you too."

"Who's that?" Sintas nods in the direction of Akial, who is waiting quietly by the door.

"Akial, my brother. I adopted him."

"Ah. I have a brother-in-law." Ghes approves.

"Lose a daughter, gain two grandchildren. I'll take it." Sintas walks over to Akial and assess him. After a moment she hugs him, and he proves he can keep his weapons on his person.

"You're trained well." Sintas is impressed. Akial bows.

"Where is buir?" Mirta looks around and notices the missing family member. Both Ghes and Sintas sigh in exasperation.

"He's checking the perimeter." Sintas rolls her eyes and shakes her head disapprovingly. Ghes covers his face with his hands. It's been a long week.

"He got into a," Ghes pauses, trying to choose his words carefully," into a thing with Goran."

"To put it mildly. They're both children. Idiot children."

"What kind of thing?"

"It's stupid, don't worry about it."

"I need to get armor for Akial." Mirta says slowly. Ghes shrugs.

"This **_thing_ **hasn't included Medrit."

* * *

Mirta was not sure how to take his silence. He walked around Akial a few times before he stopped.

"I've never crafted armor for a Jawa before." His gaze was intense. Akial felt nervous. He brought the hat down to cover his eyes, so he could hide.

"Is that going to problem?"

"Did I say that?"

Mirta bit her tongue. Medrit brings out his holo-measure. He scans Akial several times, using different angles.

"What do you want?" After several minutes Medrit cleared them out of his workshop.

"When I'm finished, I'll find you." He closed the door and set off to work.

* * *

The next morning Mirta's senses are aroused to the pleasure of a fantastic smelling cooked breakfast. Laid out on the dinning table were cooked eggs, steak and juices in jugs ready to be consumed. Ghes had arrived on the scene first. Akial and Mirta joined him next.

"Who's the chef?" Mirta began fixing a plate, her husband shrugged, him mouth full. Sintas sat down and poured juice.

"This looks great. You two didn't have to."

"We didn't."

A pause.

"Novoc?" Sintas asked as she reached for steak. Ghes swallows slowly. Everyone freezes.

Vevut walks in.

"No."

He looks at the table. Akial points to something, a note. Ghes hands it over it to Vevut. He reads it. He crumples it up and kicks the table, knocking it on its side and spilling the contents onto the floor in a mess of broken glass and breakfast dreams.

"Harr'chak!" He snarls.

"What's your damage?" Sintas kicks at the broken dishes and food.

"**_He_** was **_here_**," He waves his arms to the mess," **_he_** did this."

"Goran broke into the house to make us breakfast. What a bastard, kill him." Sintas wants to punch the two of them.

"This is not over." Vevut growls. He storms out, shaking with fury. Ghes smiles at Akial.

"Welcome to the family, brother."


	4. Interlude

_I'll get back to space adventuring within the next chapter or two, but this whole lockdown because of the virus is killing me and makes me babbling in the writing._

_Need some laughs admist this covid-19 malarky? Well, you're lucky! I love terrible Dad Jokes. Here's some involving sloths. __What house did the Sloth get sorted into? Slotherin! But we all know he's more of a Snugglepuff. _

_What do you get when you cross King Midas and Oedipus? Mother-fucking gold!_

_You're welcome._

* * *

Akial had thought it would take longer for him to fit into his new clan, but alas he seemed to fit into their tapestry like a sewn in patch. Sintas loved to challenge him constantly on whether she could swipe his weapons and immediately added him to her family photo album.

"My beautiful Jawa grandbaby boy." She squeezed him in a big ole' hug.

_(I'm 20.) _He tried his best to appear "over it," and "just beyond," but it's hard with such an awesome hat and opaque black fabric encompassing the visage.

"I know, my precious wittle grandbaby." She pinches his cheeks through the fabric protecting his face.

It did not take the others too much time or effort to pick up GLS, or Galactic Sign Language either. That was something he had feared. How could he communicate with his family if he couldn't speak and they didn't not understand signing? Mirta could not always be around to translate.

There had been a bit of a hitch when Ghes found out he was Jedi, something that Mirta has not yet told anyone and did not explain the extent of the mistrust of force sensitive beings.

"I forgot. I meant to tell you, but I'm used to it. I trust him with my life." Mirta shrugged it off.

Ghes discovered his Jediness while Akial was meditating, which evolved to dancing in the air, and with objects in the room.

Ghes dropped the spare clothing he's been holding and looked at the ridiculous scene before him. He could not speak. The Jawa was in the air, dancing with a lamp.

"Am I interrupting?" Ghes asked finally. He found his words again.

_(No)_

The Jawa was able to gracefully come back to the ground.

_(I specialize in the force. My bond and utilization of the force is stronger than most force sensitives and Jedi because of it.)_

"And the dancing with the lamp? That's a part of it?" Ghes watches and doges as the items are also carefully placed back down on the ground.

_(No. I just like to groove.)_ He pops and locks for good measure. Broken motivator and spin!

"And your lightsaber?"

Jawa holds out his and it lands onto his palm. He pressed the button, and the golden blade appears.

"Gold! Don't show buir, he'll kill you for it. I'm not even really kidding about that."

_(Mirta said I would be safe since we're family.)_

"No, no! You **_are_**. We love you! It's just, some of the other Mandos, don't—erm. Mirta never explained this to you? The Jedi? We're not, uh. We had a **_really_** bad break up and want you all dead." Ghes scratched the back of his head.

_(Oh.)_

"You're safe with us. Just, don't go around using the magic hand thing. And hide your saber, okay? We'll ease the populace into the idea we got another Jedi."

(_I'm **no** Jedi, I'm a Bounty Hunter.)_

"How long have you been hunting?"

_(Since I've been with Mirta.)_

"Ah."

A pause.

"So, you dance." He gave the Jawa a sideways glance.

_(What about it?)_

"Got anymore moves?"

* * *

It did not take long for the armor to be ready either. Medrit followed the specifications to a T.

He wanted a two-piece set. The top half focused on protecting the front, back and sides. The bottom, focused on the legs, front and back. He wanted a loose material so he could move with ease, considering his active and acrobatic combat style.

His new robes were yellow, to match Mirta's own Mandalorian armor. The material was flexible, but capable of guarding against knife and animal attacks. Anything more powerful would still hurt.

The Jawa stripped himself of his temporary garments and as soon as the armor was placed into his hands.

"His is not a modest people." Mirta felt her cheeks burn as she covered her eyes with her hands. He could be so embarrassing!

"Not like we can see beyond the fur." Medrit kicked at the pile of clothing.

Once he was fully clothed, he jumped up and down. He stretched. He got a little bit down. He turned to Medrit and gave him his approval.

"It was a different challenge. Come back again. I want the practice." Medrit does not ask. He takes what he wants.

The door to his shop opened and two small heads poked through. His grandkids. He waved them off.

"Go."

They did not.

"What**_ is_** that?" Shalk demanded. He points to the Jawa.

"It smells weird."

"Go!" Medrit marched forward and closed the door.

Medrit curses in Mando'a.

"Goran won't let me sell them at the market." He shakes his head in annoyance.

"So, what's this thing that—"

Medrit growls.

"I don't want to talk about it. We're done here."

* * *

Dinning had been another spectacle of sorts, somewhat more dramatic than breakfast that morning.

Vevut appeared, cackling like a mad man, holding Shalk and his sister upside down by their ankles.

"I caught spies." He sang.

"We're not spies!" Shalk crosses him arms annoyed at the accusation. His sister waves wildly to the others.

"What's he planning!" Vevut demands. Sintas cannot takes this anymore. She stands up and leaves the room.

"You're mean." Shalk glares at him.

"I'm not asking again!" He shakes them.

"Buir, how do you know that's why they're here?" Ghes stands and tries to remove the kids from the clutches of his mad papa.

"Why else would they be here? Unless." He drops them. He ignores their protests.

"He sent them to distract me. Oooooh, he would do that." He turns around and runs to the window. He peers out.

"He's clever."

"Buir, you sound completely insane." Mirta did not want Akial to meet him like this.

Shalk and his sister turn their attention to Akial.

"Why do you smell?"

"What are you?"

"Are those your real eyes?"

Briila and Shalk would have gone on to ask more if Ghes hadn't shushed them.

"Akial is a Jawa." Ghes pushes them along towards the door.

"What's a Jawjaw?"

"Jawa. They're a race of aliens from Tatooine." He's about open to the door, when Vevut presses his hand against it.

"No one leaves! That's' what he wants."

"Buir." Mirta shakes her head.

"Everyone stays right here."

"You sound mad. You and Goran need to work whatever this is out."

"No one asked you! How do I know you're even on my side?" He pulls out his rifle.

"What are you talking about?"

"Get over there!" He motions to the main sitting area; he doesn't take his eyes off her.

"Your ba'buir is all over Goran, how I do know you're loyal to me and mine?"

"Are you—Ghes, a little help here?" Ghes holds up his hands in protest.

"I can't take him."

"What are you doing?!" Sintas returns, her twin blasters at the ready.

"Can everyone just calm down!?" Mirta cries out in frustration.

"Yeah, lower your rifle, Novoc."

"Not until she admits she's working with **_him."_**

"She wasn't here when it started!" Sintas walks forward.

He lowers his weapon.

"He wants this. That clever sheb."

"This is going too far now. You need to apologize so we can move on."

"No."

"Novoc, I swear by the gods, I will drop you if you don't!" Sintas shoots at his feet. The kids cheer for more violence.

Akial taps Mirta.

_(Is this normal?)_

"No. I don't know." Mirta whines miserably. Was it like this before?

"Now!"

She motions for him to move. Novoc growls, but he complies. He moves slowly, like a defiant teenager. She opens the door and leads him.

"Seriously, what's the deal with those two."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ghes sighs. He really needs a drink.


	5. The Garden Is Vast

The garden is vast. The trees are tall as mountains, the river is clear, there is a fountain in the center and a winding path that leads to white oleanders and old ruins. As Akial makes his way along the path his fingertips gently caress the flowers, his legs lead him on auto pilot to his destination.

She's waiting for him with tea. She sits on a white blanket in the middle of the ruins. Time is odd here; it speeds up as fast as it slows down. Akial doesn't know how much time has passed, but he sits down next to her, Mother.

"Tea?" Her voice is sweet as honeysuckles. Akial takes note of the white flowers that surround them. He holds out both hands and tea is handed over to him. Mother smiles and raises her own cup; he follows the motion.

"What do you think of this one?" She gestures with her free hand to the world.

"They had this on Almas."

Akial likes it here. He can talk here, be free here, do anything he wants here. Mother allows. Mother encourages.

"The Zen Garden for meditative restoration." Mother knows a secret. Her eyes shine.

"Yes." Akial looks down at into his cup. He swirls the tea.

"You know what it truly was, don't you?" Salt replaces the honey and melody. Akial catches this. His spine tingles and is smacked.

"They made us feel safe."

"But were you?"

The sun has set, and a cool breeze smothers his bones and insides. He looks up to Mother.

"Akial!"

He wakes up. He's back on the ship, in bed. He takes a deep breath.

"Akial." A very annoyed voice says. He looks up, Mirta is levitating, as are some other odd objects. She sends him a harsh look and a face that says, "well, fix this," she moves her head in disappointment.

She lets out a short squeal as she and the objects drop back down. She hits his shoulder.

"A waring would have been nice!"

He shrugs. He turns over. He feels her settle herself on her side.

"Goodnight," she yawns. Akial lips part and no sound comes out. He presses the dark fabric against his eyes and tries to think of the garden and of Mother.

"You don't look well." Mirta says over breakfast. How she can truly tell the state of the Jawa is a feat considering his body is 90% fur and his face is always concealed.

(_Sleepy.)_

"Bad dreams?"

_(No.)_

"I thought you said, "mother," In your sleep. Was she there? With your?" Mirta stops. She looks away.

_(No)_

"So, she's out there? We could find her if you wanted."

_(No)_

Mirta was taken aback. Family is important to Mandalorians

"Why?"

_(I'm not her son anymore.)_

He reaches for more fruity puffs.

The commlink bings and Mirta jumps at the chance to get out of the awkward waters and runs over and presses the accept button.

Instant regret. Xal, the guild agent that acts as the guild to hunter liaison holo image appears. She is not happy.

"The client is pissed. Do you know that our reputation is on the line with each hunter we trust with a task? If you fail, we fail. We forgave previous blunders because of your family's legacy. The Fett name will only take you so far. You want to stay in the Guild? Stop fucking around and get your shit together. This is your last chance, Mirta. You screw one more up, you're out."

Mirta made a rude gesture where the Guild Agent's Holo had been.

Mirta turned around and jumped. Akial likes to sneak up on her. It doesn't help that he's mute and refuses to make noises that normal people make.

"I'm going to sow bells on your robes." Akial backs away and grabs at his robes in question.

Mirta rubs her face and exhales. Akial has noticed that when Mirta is upset she does this twirl with her head and body. Her head is thrown back, but more of slight tilt to it, and then she sighs with her entire body. It amuses him. He loves observing the behavior of others.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

He likes the idea.

* * *

**_Café 42, Lylat _**

Les opened Café 42 thirty years ago with his partner, twenty thousand credits, and big damn dreams. He's now a widow, has 3 million credits in his savings, and bitter. Rin, his only worker, is the only reason he hasn't gone in a rage.

Rin had many talents. She could sing, clean up vomit like nobody's business, and could put up with grumpy old men like Les, and not break down. Perhaps it was because she's Twi'lek and they just don't respond to things normally. Or maybe she's born without the sad or angry gene.

Rin, his pink skinned Jem of All Trades is attending bar, while Les is on break. And by break, he's outside smoking and glaring at all the happy bastards. They don't know. He flicks his cig on the ground and crushes it with his foot with excessive aggression.

A group of youths, yeah damn youths, push past him, knocking him against the wall he was standing near. He curses at them in Rodian, because everyone should expand their culture.

Rin smiles and waves at Les. The youths find the game that Rin invented of interest. She calls it corners. Les glares at the group before going around the bar and heading into the back room. He must count inventory tonight.

Rin turns the dial on the radio and starts to dance. You gotta have some fun in this life, and frowny frowns will get you nowhere. She makes up a dance as she cleans glasses, she moves the left and right shoulders, while twisting just enough and spin!

She drops the glass. The group has snuck up on her. They laugh as she fumbles. It only takes a few minutes for her to compose herself.

"We don't get Chiss in this area." Rin says. She places coasters in front of group. Four for four. The leader, the one in the middle, leans forward and tries to touch her. She takes a step back.

"We don't usually have a reason to be out here. We'll take a glass of your most expensive libation. We're celebrating. Right boys?" His friends cheered. Rin found the bottle in question.

"What are we celebrating?" Rin asks as she pours their glasses. The Chiss leans in.

"Our freedom." He whispers this and winks.

"I bet there's a story." Rin smiles. She hands him his glass. He takes her wrist and pulls her toward his, hard. She's pressed against the bar's surface.

"You have no idea. Would you like to hear it?" He cronies find this all amusing. Rin wants to hide.

"Can you let go, please?" She tries to pull free. He looks at her wrist.

"You asked for a story. You shouldn't ask, if you don't really have interest," He relaxes his hold, she straightens up, but he yanks her wrist and her body slams into the solid surface of the bar, and she bounces. He and the others laugh.

He turns around and leans against the bar,

"You know what boys? I think I'm going to like this place."

* * *

**Onboard Nyx, Outside Lylat System**

Mirta looks over to her co-pilot and sighs. He tries to ignore her, but he takes the bait.

"I miss the hat."

He stares at her for a minute before he turns away.

"What did you mean?"

Mirta tries to get the conversation back to earlier. Akial focuses on navigating. Mirta is used to closed off emotional distant men. She will not be deterred or intimidated by cold silence.

"Aliit cuyir or'atu than tal. Family is more than blood."

Still silence.

"I just want to know you."

The radio bleeps, the air traffic control of the planet has made contact. Mirta puts another conversation on hold and prepares the prep for landing.

"Do you a good place to drink?" Mirta asks the doc mechanic.

"Café 42 is your best bet. Good food, and ale. Les is a piece of work though." The mechanic scratches the back of his head with the hyperspanner.

"Works for me.

(_The computer systems)_ Akial reminds her.

"The computer and security protocol need to be checked out too." The mechanic nods

* * *

**Café 42, Lylat**

Mirta and Akial enter the pub. The atmosphere is different. The place is full of patrons, but no one in interacting. There is a group of Chiss playing on odd game in the back corner of the bar, the Twi'lek bartender looks frazzled.

"Find a table and I'll get the drinks." Akial nods and they go off in separate directions.

"Fun hoppy place." Mirta mumbles as she walks up to the bar. The Twi'Lek nods in her a direction, with the, "in a minute," gesture and Mirta nods back and leans into the counter space.

"Hello, gorgeous." A Chiss appears by her side. Mirta groans and tries to ignore him.

"Look what we have here boys," The Chiss leader walks over to the table Akial is settled.

"Utinni, Utinni, Utinni, we have a weenie beanie." A second one sings. They laugh. It cuts Akial's eardrums. He clenches his fists.

"You know a Jawa would be useful. They could savage parts, fix our ship," The first one starts,"

"We could send him out to see if the atmosphere is habitable before we set out."

The first one grabs at Akial's robes.

"Unusual color." He turns to his friend.

"Fashion forward Jawa. How adorable."

"Come on, little Jawa. My ship's engine needs to be looked over."

"Do you know where we could get some droids?"

The two laugh again.

Akial closes his eyes and concentrates. The two Chiss immediately stop talking. They look at each other. The make strange gurgling, choking sounds.

* * *

Mirta twists and rubs her wrist as the idiot next to her stumbles and falls to the floor. She did warn him. She spots Akial and the two Chiss acting strangely. She makes haste.

"Can I help you?" She glares. A moment later it sinks in. They're suffocating. She's heard of this before. She snaps her head around to Akial.

"Akial, stop it!" She grabs his shoulders and shakes him. His concentration breaks and the Chiss suck in great volumes of air.

Mirta turns to the Chiss.

"Fekk off." She turns back to Akial.

"Your friend—"

Mirta turns back.

"Yeah, and I stopped him, next time I won't. Go. Now." She gave the Mirta Gev glare. They got the message and stumbled away with their tail between their legs.

"Akial, what was that?"

His body is shaking. He tries to push her away, but Mirta's grip is strong. She is not letting go.

"What happened? Did they try something?"

_(I lost my cool.)_

"Just a bit." She frowns.

_(Thanks for stopping me.)_

"Anytime."

She exhales deeply. She forgets that Akial is a powerful force sensitive. She's been raised to distrust force sensitives. Mandalorians take great pride in killing Jedi and other force sensitives.

"That wasn't okay. "

After a moment Mirta releases Akial and settles in the seat next to him.

"Let's have those drinks, eh?" She rubs her face and groans.

Rin brings over two glasses of ale and smiles.

"You cleared out those banthas. Drinks are on me." Rin smiles. Mirta nods and offers a thumbs up. Akial is stunned by her pretty and mumbles air.

Rin pauses before she returns to her bar corner. Akial watches her every movement. It is not inconspicuous.

"Like her, huh?" Mirta says slowly before she brings the pint to her lips. He shrugs too strongly for her to believe him. She smiles.

"Yeah, okay." She scoffs.

He makes a strong horizonal cut with his hands.

"And I totally believe you." Her eyes are mocking him as much as her mouth. Akial is tempted to give her a force wedgie, but resists, for now.

Mirta leans forward suddenly and makes a sweeping motion with her hands, that knocks Akial's glass onto the floor.

"Oh, no! Clumsy Clara!" Mirta points to herself and winks.

"Looks, like you'll have to order a new drink. I am so sorry, ori vod."

Akial is fuming with anger and embarrassment. Other patrons have clapped and cheered when the glass broke, and all eyes are on them. He exhales before he makes the trek to the bar.

Akial hops on the stool and taps his fingers against the wood.

_Force wedgie isn't good enough. I'll have to come up with something. Manipulate the force in the air around her so she levitates, when she wears a dress. In front of everyone._

"Another one, eh? I heard." Rin smiles apologetically and slides the pint in front of him.

He nods and bows his thanks. She giggles.

"Not much of a talker, huh? That's okay. I get sick of it sometimes." She makes a motion with her hand.

They laugh, Akial pantomimes it

"Stay safe out there. Little guy."

He hops off the stool. He starts to walk away, but something stops him. He turns back.

Meanwhile, Mirta is enjoying her own pint.

"Why, I never thought I'd see that face ever again." Mirta drops the glass. A few more cheers and jeers are earned, but Mirta does not hear them. It's like her heart has strangled her ear holes.

"What? No kiss?" Her ex husband leans in and kisses her temple. He sits down in Akial's empty seat.

"What do you want?" Mirta finds her voice. She wipes the spot his lips touched her face. The man sneers.

"I'm your husband."

"Ex-husband." Mirta corrects.

"I missed you. You disappeared. I'm concerned."

"You're psychotic filthy parasitic creature and I'm better off without you."

He reaches forward, grabs onto her hands and holds tightly. Her knuckles turn white. She frights him off.

"I forgive you."

"I don't—"

He leans forward and kisses her. She jumps back.

"We made a promise to each other." He says as he walks towards her.

"Forever." He says, his eyes glisten. Mirta takes another step back.

"Or til death."

His affect changes, he reaches out.

"And you're still alive."

"Fekk off." Mirta

"Cute. Well, I have business to take care of. I'll see you again very soon, my darling."

He bows and turns. As he walks, he parts the seas. Mirta really wants to kill him ten times.

Mirta turns and Akial is there.

(_She gave me her comm frequency.)_

"Good. See? You're not bound to her, but you can have some fun next time we come this way. Casual fun is okay. I'm married, so you have to sex it up for me."

She tries to be light and airy, but it's not working. She's not sure how much he saw or heard, and that does not sit well with her.

(_Who is that man?)_

"Him? Oh. No one. Just a loser hunter. Thinks he's tough, but he's a child."

Akial stares.

_(You're shaking.)_

"I'm drunk." She shrugs.

_(I just want to get to know you.)_

"It's not important. I told you, he's just some loser. Let's get back to the ship. I'm sure it's done."

She leads the way to the exit. Akial follows, watching her movements carefully.

* * *

"I don't believe it. No damage to our computers? How the hell did those things get in?" Mirta scoffs as she heads to the pilot seat. Akial falls back. He heads to the sleeper.

He makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes. He can see it, feel it taste it. The garden, the tea, Mother. She caresses his face and presses her forehead against his.

"I'll protect you. I'll love you. Stay with me, my sweet." She leans back and kisses the top of his head. He relaxes. A grey mist escapes his lips and goes into Mother's mouth.

Outside his dream, objects float and bang into each other. Akial's body convulses slightly.

Meanwhile Mirta is in the cockpit.

_Til death._

"Just try it."

Her computer's security alert bleeps.

**_There is a security threat in your sleeper chamber._**

**_"_**What? How?"

Mirta jumps from the seat and heads down to the sleeper. She has to duck to avoid a box from smacking her in the face. Akial's back is arched awkwardly and several objects are flying and knocking into each other. Mirta has to time her movements to avoid a collusion or concussion.

She shakes him awake.

"Akial!"

The objects fall and he exhales and grabs at her. He sits up.

"We gotta do something about this."

He nods and sighs.


	6. An Interlude AKA Puppy!

_I lost my job **twice**! I then lost my apartment! I present you this chapter! I have to sit down and go back through my notes on the story, so I'll update a proper story filled chapter within the next few days, I haven't given up on this! But life is lifing._

* * *

Mirta is not avoiding him. No, nuh uh, she does not do that, she is the mature one, the sensible one, she faces things head on, thank you. She is not sitting at the pilot chair playing a game against the computer, Nyx.

**Nyx: Our furry friend is distressed.**

**Mirta: How can you tell, Nyx? You're a computer.**

**Nyx: What I am is beyond your feeble comprehension. You have neglected to read the manual I crafted for you. I know he is stressed because I have access to both of your vitals. I would compare his stress to that of a Mando, such as yourself, participating in a small battle.**

**Mirta: We're both Mando.**

**Nyx: That is not my point. You must check in with him. His stress is my stress.**

**Mirta: You care.**

**Nyx: If that is how you would like to translate.**

Mirta signs off and sighs. She leaves the cockpit and finds her way back to Akial, he is mediating in his freaky wizard way, midair. Mirta coughs and then throws a can of peas at his head.

He loses concentration and falls to the bed. He turns, and Mirta is certain if she could see his face, he would be glaring. She shakes if off and joins him on the bed.

"You had a nightmare, so do you want to talk about it? Fair warning, I am immune to Old Man Syndrome and Grumpy Grump Face."

Akial moves his hands, he stops, Mirta waits and watches.

_(I had a dream about someone I care for, but she's not real.)_

"It wasn't much of a dream on my end, things were going crazy. I thought you were half dying. Is that normal?"

_(I am more force sensitive than most beings. I was sent to the academy almost immediately after my birth, because of this.)_

"That makes sense. You more forecy than, say Jaina?"

He nods.

_(Probably. MJ—her aunt, was one of my masters, she left my academy for another post.)_

"Nifty."

Mirta exhales. Time to get serious now. She plays with the fabric of the sheets on the bed.

"Look, I will need time to get accustomed to your force space wizard powers. I was raised to naturally distrust Jedi and to want your magic light stick and head as trophies."

_(I am not a wizard! I am a highly trained intergalactic ninja diplomat. I broker peace, I am highly trained and educated in communication, history, culture, and it is a **light sabre**)_

"Magic glowey light stick."

_(False.)_

"We'll just have to agree to disagree."

_(Is there anything else?)_

"I'm worried about you, that **_nightmare, _**was pretty intense on this end. I can't imagine it was pleasant in yours."

_(I am fine. I dream louder than other, it seems.)_

"I look forward to the day we can afford to upgrade to another room."

_(Well, what's your story?)_

_"Mine?"_

_(That man, he was not a stranger. I felt your emotions.)_

"That was my ex-husband. He was not nice."

_(Is he dangerous?)_

"Yes, but he's my problem if we face him again, not yours. Understand? Mine. I'll handle him."

_(As long he doesn't become too much of a problem.)_

**"**Deal**."**

**_"Incoming message, you will want to take this, my sweet lady of flesh."_**

Mirta shakes her head

"I cannot turn off the computer's personality," Mirta says to Akial.

_(It is sentient?)_

"Sometimes I wonder."

They waste no time in returning to the cockpit, a small man on holo-vid, leaving a message:

_"Mirta, you'll want to see this. Cake's got you a special gift. I expect you to be here as soon as you receive this_."

**_"I already have set the coordinates. "_**

Mirta and Akial exchange glances and shrug. They take their respective seats in the cockpit.

**_"Two hours."_**

"Akial, rematch?"

He signs onto the game. Mirta will win this time, her serious game face activated.

* * *

Nyx was correct, and they do arrive to the animal sanctuary in two hours. Akial and Mirta are greeted by her favorite keeper, Cake by his side.

"She had puppies! I have too many, so I thought, since I won't let you have Cake, you can take one of the mutts off my hands," He motions to the playing strill pups.

"Really?" Mirta's never had a pet before. Akial shrugs, and Mirta runs over.

"Just one now."

Mirta picks up the one who calls to her soul, she presents it to Akial, he agrees, but keeps his distance. He's no pee tree.

"What should we name him, ori vod?"

Akial thinks for a minute:

_(Boba. Bobo, for cuteness.)_

"You are a genius. Come on little, Bobo. We have to introduce you to the family."

"Ha! Honoring the ba'buir? I am sure he'll appreciate that. Send me the holo of his face!"


End file.
